Requiem of the Night
by Immortal Yin-Yang Sacrifice
Summary: Slash. Link X Dark Link. Post TP. Dark is placed in jail for a crime he didn't commit, and with the help of Link, Zelda lets him out. The grand adventure starts, but during that adventure, one learns the line between love and lust isn't only skin deep.


**Author's Note: **Discontinued as of 6/3/12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters

**Warnings: **Language

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Dragon. A dragon. 'Oh, don't worry minion!' Term of enderment, 'nothing will happen! I have absolute control!' Jackass. _The shadow warrior thought, sitting on the metal bench within the small, square room. Three walls closed him in, then thick, black, iron bars sealed off the last gap. The rooms and other areas were devoid of life, besides old skeletons. Rats moved around in the darkness that cloaked the area, giving off loud squeaks, small paws scratching and yowling against the concrete floor.

The area was completely dark, no windows to let in any light. Sounds echoed and radiated off of the walls, making it sound like one small sound came from all over. A lone torch resided next to the shadow warrior, illuminating some of the area for the pericing red hues to see what rested infront of him.

The rooms and passageways that had become his temporary home smelled of death and decay. The horrid scent plastered to his lungs, making him gag periodically. The scent of dirty and foul water, stagment and unmoving hit him sometimes. This place was Hell on Earth, a punishment worse then death.

The walls that surrounded him were block, chipped in some parts. One of the walls even had a stratch mark dug into the pure stone, making for an interesting story, he was sure. Mold, blood, and other things that one didn't want to think of coated the revolting walls. And this was the place he had been stuck in for about a week. Actually, he didn't know. Day and night were lost to him, it all molded together.

The shadow warrior was fed. Normally once a day, sometimes twice if the guard could remember. The food was worse then the hospitality. For a castle, this place was not what one would call great. The food was disgusting, and he hardly ate it. All soggy and moldy, he was really treated no better then dirt, but maybe he deserved it?

The sound of a heavy door opening rang out through the still room, the red eyes of the shadow warrior moving to the bars. Maybe it was time for the food he wouldn't eat? Not too thrilled, he turned away, moving to lay back down on the cold, iron cot that hung on the wall, attached by rusted iron chains. He was still waiting for it to break from his weight, not that he weighed that much, granted.

His black clothing was getting dirty, and almost too hot to wear. Because there was no windows down here, the air remained stagment and hot. He only wore a black tunic with light chain mail underneath, though the chain mail had been shead thanks to the heat. A long, black hat that was once on his head, now rested at his side, hanging off the bed. Dark, raven black hair helped pale skin and red hues to stand out, framing the features elegantly. White leggings adoned the thin legs, brown leather boots that were to his knees finished up the outfit, along with leather gantlets.

The light of a torch reflecting off the walls caught the attention of the shadow as he looked to the bars, moving to sit up on the rock-hard, uncomfortable bed.

"Dark..." He heard the voice before he saw the man attached to it. The brown haired man walked before the bars, voice soft.

"Link." The dark half responded, crossing his arms over his chest. The man outside of the cell looked almost identical to him, but the hair was brown, eyes a soft blue. His tunic was a natural green color, with darker under clothing. He too, had the chain mail, but was wearing it, and the leather boots and gauntlets.

"Why are you in here?" Link asked the darker man, blinking slightly. He almost didn't believe the guards when they said they had caught Link's dark side. "I thought you were killed... Back after I beat Ganon... Again..." He trailed off, knowing that Ganon was out and about.

"I guess miracles happen once in awhile." Rolling his hues, he shook his head. Of course, after everything happened... He was caught and put in here to rot, not Ganon. Were the guards stupid or something? He didn't have to ask...

"Okay... Still... How did you end up in here, Dark?" The other asked again, the dark half smirking.

"Go ask Zelda. She put me in here." The smirk never faded from the pale lips as he shrugged his shoulders. He had a few theories himself as to why he was placed in here... "I mean, you kill a person, and she turns it into a federal case!" A snicker emerged from him as he saw the expression on Link's face change.

"Uhm... Dark... That IS a federal offense... You killed someone?"

"Yes, I did. Okay? Must I ask you before killing someone next time? Oh Link! Let me kill Zelda, please?" He laughed, lowering his head, knowing Link was scowling at him.

"You are a very evil man..." Link trailed off, ears twitching slightly.

"Indeed." Dark shot back, the conversation ended there. Shifting against the thick iron bed, Dark rolled over, back facing the man outside his cell. "If that is all, you may go now." His tone was harsh, but hell, he was in jail.

Link only watched his darker half, shaking his head. Though the man looked like him, Dark was completely different then him. He had more freedom, and really didn't answer to anyone. Link had to admire that... Something forced a ping of emotion in him, and he looked down. _What was that? _He asked himself, his heartbeat had accelerated. And for some reason, he couldn't let Dark rot in here...

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda!" The hero screamed as he ran out from the dungeons and into the castle, looking for the woman. He didn't share the same hostility for the woman that Dark did, he respected her... Somewhat. Running through the castle, he found the princess of Hyrule on her throne in the throne room. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed, making his way up the steps, breathing heavy from running.

With the way the man was screaming and carrying on, she thought something was seriously wrong. Her blue hues opened wide as he watched hero. "What is the matter?" Her voice was soft... Compassionate as she spoke. The hair that rested over her shoulders shifted, the braid in back moving. Her body was hugged by a tight, pink, formal dress, that flared out at the bell, with white skirts. A cloth hung from her waist, showing her heritage.

"Can you let Dark out of the prison?" Link asked lowly, watching Zelda's expression change.

"And why ever would I do that?" She asked, still keeping that calm tone of voice.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because he is a criminal!" Zelda spat, wondering why Link cared.

"So is Ganon, but he is still out there! We need him anyway! He probably knows something about the man's plans and how to stop them!" The hero breathed, wondering why Zelda was being so... Up tight about it. It didn't add up... But maybe there was something more.

Actually, it was because Zelda knew that the man was attracted to his darker self. This went beyond just killing someone. "No." She said flatly, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Please?" He pleaded, moving closer to her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No..."

"Please?"

"NO!" She yelled getting annoyed now, as she moved to stand up out of the stone carved chair, walking over to Link. "If he knows Ganon's plans, we could get it out of him from inside of the prison cell. You don't need him out here!"

"Why are you so against it?" He shot back, actually showing some back bone. Normally he would just accept what he was told without question.

"I don't understand why you are still pressing a resolved issue. I said no!" She stopped talking there, before turning slightly.

"Please Zelda..." Link pleaded again, before hearing the woman sigh.

"Fine, but only under one condition..."

The sound of the damn metal door opening and closing once more rang out, though Dark was asleep, curled up on the iron bed. The sounds didn't reach him, his back facing the bars. It was actually mid-day, but what did he know? Two figures arrived in front of the cell, keys jingling.

"Stay here." Zelda said lowly to Link, who nodded and backed off. Finding the right iron and rusted key, she put it into the key hole, a click ringing out as she turned it. Opening the door, she walked in slowly, just in case the darker version of Link wanted to jump her or something.

Dark didn't move, Zelda observed. His sides heaved slowly, showing the even breathing of slumber. So, he was sleeping. Taking her courage for all that it was worth, she placed her hands on Dark's side, shaking him hard.

Eyes of a blood red opened from the action, a low groan escaping him as he uncurled, looking straight into... Zelda's face. He would have screamed from the sight if it was in him at the moment. "What do you want, woman?" He asked in annoyance, rolling over to face her before placing his hands on the bed, and pushing up. His black hair moved, falling over one hue, though he ignored it.

"I wanted to talk to you..." She started, looking off.

"Oh, now you suddenly want to talk to me? Look, lady, I told you already that I couldn't help you with your problem! I don't care that you can-" He was cut off there, as a hand was pressed to his mouth, Zelda wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I told you never to mention that again!" She yelled in anger lowly at him, which caused Dark to smirk. Sticking his tongue out, he licked the hand that covered his mouth. "Ew!" She screamed, smacking Dark upside the head, knocking the shadow warrior over.

Dark, on the other hand, started spitting all over. Placing his tongue to his sleeve and running it over the faberic, getting the taste out, or trying to. "It was disgusting for me too! Who the hell would want to lick your hand by choice?"

Zelda was getting aggrivated with the man and it showed on her face. But, she was here for a reason. Taking her hand, she wiped it off on the other's tunic before speaking. "Look, I have a preposition for you... One that you can't refuse..."

"I'm not going to sle-"

"Don't even insinuate that!" She spat, hitting him again, across the face this time. "Listen to me. I need you to go out with Link and undo what Ganon has done."

"Ganon is a retard..." He trailed off, looking away.

"I know..." Zelda confirmed, before continuing. "What is your answer?"

"Might as well, better then rotting in here. Not that the hospitality wasn't oh so wonderful."

After hitting him again, Zelda went on with the conditions. "A few conditions follow..." With a slight smirk, she crossed her arms. "First, you must live in Link's shadow, unless he needs you. Understand?"

Dark nodded faintly. "I get to play Shadow? Wow, what a job..."

Hit again, Zelda was content as she watched Dark recover. "One last thing, Dark..." She said, grabbing onto him. "Do NOT touch him! Do you hear me? Don't even think of trying to have sex with him..." Her face and voice was sturn, but Dark started to laugh, which confused her slightly.

"I wasn't planning on it, Princess." He responded, before moving to stand up. Maybe Link's love was one-sided? Unrequited love sucked... "I agree. Lets get this over with. I'm tired of being here, and seeing you."


End file.
